Richard Tate
Richard Tate (Liam Cunningham) is the president of Forthaven. He's a politician who is trying to maintain the peace and keep the human species alive. By profession, Richard Tate is a geneticist but he finds himself in charge of Forthaven's population of 50'000. It is quite some challenge for him to be the president. He's being asked to play a key role in the rebirth of humanity so the responsibility on his shoulders is enormous. He had two children who died after a virus called C23 struck Earth. He is also known as Tate and is titled Preisident. Bio Episode 1 In the first episode, Tate spends much of his time in contact with CT-9, the transporter that is en route to Carpathia from Earth and is within hours of trying to land on the planet. He has conversations with Invictus, the captain of CT9, as the latter tries to effect a safe landing, helping him as much as he can and trying to re-assure the thousands of people who are on board the transporter and worried about their fate. After he concludes a conversation with CT9 captain Invictus. Invictus wants to be reassured about talking to Tate again and Tate tells him they will. He then says quietly to himself: 'I'm not going anywhere.' Tate knows that trying to land on Carpathia is fraught with difficulties and dangers. Sadly, we learn quite quickly in the first episode that his two children died from a disease called C23. He's not alone in being anxious about the arrival of a guy called Julius Berger, on the transporter. Tate and Berger had previous dealings back on Earth, and he's not exactly looking forward to seeing him. Episode 2 When the ACs brung their baby to Tate, he wanted to do tests on it. Episode 3 to be added Episode 4 He also did tests on one of the other ACs, Elijah. He hears visions of his children laughing and crying every night he sleeps. He is revealed to do bad things in the past. Episode 5 to be added Episode 6 to be added Episode 7 to be added Episode 8 to be added Personality His is a pretty thankless task, made more so by his personal grief. There's a poignant line in Episode 1, after he concludes a conversation with CT9 captain Invictus. Invictus wants to be reassured about talking to Tate again and Tate tells him they will. He then says quietly to himself: 'I'm not going anywhere.' This is Tate's lot, now, this is his life and he has made the best of it. Tate was devastated by the loss of his children and his life was made even more tragic by his wife's inability to cope with the deaths of their children. To some degree, Tate has thrown himself into his work, in order to forget about the tragedies in his life. Gallery Richard and Fleur.jpg|Tate and Fleur confront Rudi and the ACs. Berger and Richard.jpg|Tate and Berger Tate.jpg|Tate References External links *Liam Cunningham talks about Tate Category:Characters